A Goode Life
by NarwhalPancakes
Summary: Percy is going back to school, but this time there may be a little more godly involvement. R&R and review.


A/N: Hey guys, I'm back. Kinda, I've been really freaking busy with school, work, friends, and family, my mom had an accident this summer so I was really distracted. I'm gonna start writing again, starting with this and an SAO fic that'll be coming pretty soon. It might take me a bit to get back into the writing mood but hopefully I'll be back to normal soon! Just PM me if I don't update often enough! As for this story, this is a pretty generic "Percy goes to Goode fic. But the ones I've read don't normally have godly involvement which to me is what makes Percy, Percy. So off we go, on another adventure! Oh, this is a mild cross over with FFX, but only with a few characters from it, that'll be Demi-gods(which is funny because Demi is a move in final fantasy xD) on with the show!

-#linebreak-

Percy found himself in the passenger seat of his Step-Dads Prius. He was heading to school for his Junior Year at Goode Highschool. It was going to be weird being back after all that had happened. He was going to have to deal with the normalcy of mortal life again, along with the fact the gods were now taking a larger interest in the mortal world, which meant for sure they would mess with him. Gods, couldn't a guy catch a break. He wouldn't even be going to school if his mother and girlfriend didn't want him to.

"Cheer up Percy. At least you'll get to see your friends again." Paul looked to his side trying to encourage him that it'd be a good year. Or as his teachers would say, a Goode year. Stupid puns.

"Yeah, sure Paul. After they question where I've been for the past few months." He replied. He had no idea what excuse he'd make. Oh well. He had about five minutes until he needed one as they had just pulled into the parking lot. Gods, he needed Annabeth with him. She'd know what to do. Or she'd call him a seaweed brain and make him think of something.

"Well, I'll see you in class Percy. At least i hope." And with that, Paul walked into the school while he made his way to the main entrance. As he walked in, he braced himself. He sighed, and walked through the door he made it halfway to his locker before someone noticed he was there. Suddenly the hallway went quiet as they noticed he had entered. This had to be the worst part. The part when they realized he was back. The popular guy and swimming star of Goode. The Great Percy Jackson. He couldn't understand it. He didn't even try to become popular. It just happened. He went to his locker and quickly shoved his stuff in before someone tried to talk to him. His efforts were in vain of course as someone turned him around rather quickly. He was met with a very blonde and spikey haired teen who wore a yellow and blue jacket, with a pair of shorts that were netted in one leg. His eyes were blue and held a look of relief, confusion, and some anger in them. Oddly enough, this was the one person he wanted to see the most here. That was until he started speaking at least.

"Where have you been Percy? Huh?!" The teen said in a loudish voice. Percy sighed, then smiled.

"Its good to see you too Tidus." The other boy rolled his eyes and laughed. He pulled him into a hug,

"Seriously, percy were have you been?"

"Oh nowhere really. Last year a family emergency came up, and i needed to take care of it with some of my family." He said. Not a lie, yet not the whole truth. Athena would be proud.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that."

"Its fine, we sorted it all out." Ya. By killing my great grand mother. Whoopee. "Anyway. I guess i should get to class then, huh?"

"Yeah probably. What classes are you taking?" He asked, so I pulled out my schedule.

Period 1: Geometry

Period 2: Junior English

Period 3: Aquatics

Period 4: Culinary

Period 5: Marine Biology

Period 6: Lunch

Period 7: Study Hall

"Heeeey! We're taking almost all out classes together, except for Marine Bio. And Culinary! Though it looks like you'll be taking a class with Yuna." He practically yelled so it drew everyone's attention. Percy quickly grabbed his stuff and began to walk to class. Tidus caught up to him a few moments later.

"So did you hear what happened?" Tidus questioned. Percy raised his eye brow.

"No. What happened?"

"A bunch of teachers got jobs at Universities across the states so they hired some new teachers to replace them. Actually, our first class is with one is the new teachers."

"Whats their name?"

"It doesn't say... C'mon. We'll just go find out!" And just like he always does, he began to speed off to class, leaving Percy alone, confused as always. He began to walk to his class, and found himself thinking about how he'd much rather be helping out at camp. As he neared his class, he started to have a weird feeling, one that made his skin crawl. The kind that he felt when the gods were involved. As he opened the door to his class, this feeling was more apparent than ever. He first saw Tidus waving to him, a pretty brunette girl sitting next to him, along with a taller tan red head to his left. As he turned to see the teacher, he knew that his year here would be worse than he could ever expect. He made eye contact with his teacher, and when he met her eyes, he felt impending doom, as his sea green eyes met here ancient stormy grey eyes, that narrowed upon seeing him. Percy gulped before finding his seat near Tidus.


End file.
